


Draven Ficlets

by scarletcougar



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood, M/M, Sexual Content, fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletcougar/pseuds/scarletcougar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draven is a 500 year old vampire OC from my Mortal Instruments roleplay. This collection of ficlets are from writing prompts through the Bonavista Writing Group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Sheet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethan Kincaid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ethan+Kincaid).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: character sheet

**Name**

| 

Jamos Draefend  
  
---|---  
  
**Alias/Nickname**

| 

Draven  
  
****  
  
**Age**

| 

~26 (roughly 500+)  
  
**Birth Date**

| 

September 23rd, 1534  
  
**Starsign**

| 

Libra (Virgo cusp)  
  
**Species**

| 

Human/Nephilim turned Vampire  
  
**Sex**

| 

male  
  
**Gender**

| 

male  
  
**Sexual Orientation**

| 

Pansexual… whatever.  
  
**Height**

| 

6’2”  
  
**Weight**

| 

172lbs  
  
**Physique**

| 

Medium-Light  
  
**Hair Colour**

| 

Black  
  
**Hair Style**

| 

Medium-short, straight, in his eyes  
  
**Eyes**

| 

Bright light green  
  
**Skin**

| 

Pale sallow  
  
**Identifying Features**

| 

Thin white scars from old shadowhunter runes  
  
**Health [Mental/Physical]**

| 

Questionably sane/stable mentality/morality, “perfect” physical health… though… DEAD, rather undead.  
  
**Physical Movement**

| 

Graceful and fluid  
  
**Voice/Speech Patterns**

| 

Aloof and often cold, sometimes a deep seductive purr  
  
**Expressions**

| 

Indifferent or unimpressed  
  
**Expletives**

| 

 "Well, feck." and "Merde."  
  
**Scents**

| 

clove  
  
**Clothing**

| 

Silk and leather, very high trend  
  
**Other Adornments**

| 

no  
  
**Weapons**

| 

Vampiric fangs, seraph boot knife  
  
**Objects on Person**

| 

Small wooden box with tarot deck, seraph boot knife, a stone, clover (dried)  
  
**Mode of Transportation**

| 

foot  
  
**Birthplace**

| 

France/England, though fostered in Dublin, Ireland  
  
**Current Residence**

| 

New York  
  
**Parents**

| 

French mother, English father  
  
**Siblings**

| 

no  
  
**Children**

| 

no  
  
**Significant Other**

| 

not anymore, 200 years ago it was a Woosley werewolf  
  
**Education**

| 

 Shadowhunter, infiltration specialization, history, lore, gypsy magic  
  
**Profession**

| 

 formerly a shadowhunter, now... a vampire wanderer, private commitment to watch over Woosley children  
  
**Hobbies**

| 

 killing Vampires that dare set foot in Ireland  
  
**Languages Spoken**

| 

 English, Irish Gaelic, French, some Dutch, some German, some Spanish  
  
**Nationality**

| 

 British Isles  
  
**Personality**

| 

 distant, yet caregiver, not that he lets that show very often  
  
**Religion/Spirituality**

| 

 formerly Earth-based Pagan  
  
**Favourite People**

| 

 Scott Family of true-born werewolves, Tom & Ashleigh  
  
**Hated People**

| 

 Sebastian (Jonathan) Morgenstern, Gaston  
  
**Favourite Places**

| 

 Dublin, London, New York, Montreal  
  
**Hated Places**

| 

 Dublin, London, New York, Montreal  
  
**Most Treasured Possession(s)**

| 

 that small wooden box and its contents, his fangs, his cock  
  
**Turn-Ons**

| 

 twins  
  
**Turn-Offs**

| 

 pedophilia  
  
**Foods**

| 

 blood, brandy with apple and clove  
  
**Recreational Substances**

| 

 does the brandy count?  
  
**Music**

| 

 bodhran  
  
**Favourite Colours**

| 

 dark  
  
**Favourite Literature**

| 

 ???  
  
**Genre**

| 

 ???  
  
**Favourite Game(s)**

| 

 sexual  
  
**Favourite Sport(s)**

| 

 none  
  
**Magics Used**

| 

 Vampiric speed and strength, vampiric seductive allure  
  
**Main Goal(s)**

| 

 Never to allow Vampires in Ireland, Protect Woolsey children  
  
**Fears**

| 

 failing in his oaths, being "left behind" to die  
  
**Emotional Baggage**

| 

 lots  
  
**Soundtrack**

| 

 unknown... yet  
  
 


	2. Letter Never Sent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Have your character write a letter to someone

Dear Twin,

I know we have not been on the very best of terms of late, but I wanted someone to know. How is it that we can walk such different paths and yet the same. I want so badly to show you I am on your side, but I never want to risk that exposure. I am the enemy and I need you to think me as such. Stop looking at the big picture and start looking at the small things. It is the little things that matter after all. Is that not how the cliché goes?

Once again I walk through these dark dame stony tunnels. I hate the damp. I hate the underground. No, you do not understand the depths of my hate for such things. You who live in the sun and the open air all the time. Try being confined to such a place day in and day out. There is this desperate need for fresh air. FRESH AIR! I am tired of the smell of wet dog, wet concrete, wet oily tracks. The damp must be in my small clothes. Oh hm… That brought to mind a pleasant thought.

The wet would be tolerable with an experienced distraction. Your hands. My smalls. The fire in your eyes would dry the dampness out of me, heat the cold heart into beating. Is this my love letter to you then? How Victorian of me. Look for the soft word, the silent offering, the pause in all that I say to be heard. Listen for what I cannot say. Can you hear me? I am screaming from within. LISTEN. Hear me. I am as trapped as you. I took the risk. I never thought I would grow to be curious of someone again. Thought I was done with this emotion. Thought it was done with me. I cannot save myself. But I can save you. Just take a leap and trust me. I will free you. I will soar with you. You will hate me forever. Try not to hate me? I will be gone when you come back. You are the messenger. I am but the ink. I will be used up. Return but not for me. I am nothing once this plan has been seen through.

Draven


	3. Dinner Salt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your character and dinner salt.

He stood in the shadow. Shadows were useful. They allowed subtlety. They allowed him to be invisible. To be seen would be awkward to say the least. He asked himself not to the first time, not even the hundredth time, why oh why was he following this blond yet again. Draven tugged his collar up. It wasn’t as if the cool November air bothered him. It was that his neck felt too bare, unwarmed by the lips he craved there. He debated turning and walking away. His quarry, what he hunting? He was likely to be the hunted if he revealed himself. The blond he followed was perfectly capable now of dealing dusting him. But he felt he had to follow. Always, since that day, the fated day he saw them both and took one but not the other. He could not protect both twins.

The blond man turned and squinted out towards the shadows. Draven sank back further into them. This was ridiculous. He chastised himself for stalking. Ash and dust. Dust and Ash. That would be the result of being discovered. Yet the words amused him, for it was Ash, Ashleigh, who swore he would dust Draven. And now he had the power to do so. The draw to those fierce and feisty eyes was like a drug Draven could not get enough of. One time, just once, hot lips on cold throat. Cold lips on hot pulse. He wanted it again. Was it worth dying for?

Draven leans a little to see better through the diner’s window at his that which he could not have. Ash sat in tight leathers that somehow gave him the look of a contemporary goth and a biker at the same time. Across was Ashleigh’s double, looking rough around the edges, rugged. It was a good look for them both. They passed a salt shaker back and forth smoothly like a dagger, marking their meals. Draven disliked salt. It reminded him of his time at sea. Americans used far too much salt, it flavored their blood. Why couldn’t they lose the salt and brink more brandy with apple and clove spicing? That was an exquisite taste in the blood.

Draven found himself unfocused. He leaned back once more longing for them. One of them. Both of them. It was enough to know they were alive. He would watch them again tomorrow night. He would watch them till they grew grey. He would watch them till they turned to dust and ash. With luck, he would precede them this time.

The vampire turned gracefully on his heel, huddled against the wind as mundane humans did in this weather, and strode away. Run run run away to live and fight another day, but he was already dead. The word coward rang like a scream in Ashleigh’s voice in his head. Draven felt he earned that right to be one. He did his brave thing for this century. He did his brave thing for his eternity. He walked away.


	4. Day In Author's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Your character spends a day in your life

I woke to the annoying yowl of … a cat? Why a cat? Why not a wolf? It is supposed to be the annoying howl or whine of a wolf! Oh G- *choke choke* There are three of them! They are all staring at me with their green eyes. It is dawn! I am a vampire! Go away!! Apparently, I have been cursed by a warlock. I must have been. I am in a blue room. Not just blue, lavender purple kind of blue. So… watery. And I am surrounded by three … cats. But I am dry. And it is warm. And… now they have climbed on me. This is a demon trap. These must be familiars. They have lain on either side of my legs trapping them under the blankets. Oh no… no you don’t damn you to the nine dimensions of Asian hell. One just laid down over my most treasures possession. This cat does not remotely look like it weighs the amount it does.

I sit up carefully. GAH! They instantly launched themselves from me! I suppose it is feeding time. So I have moved from one entrapped state where I slave to feed werewolf experiments to this strange existence where I feed warlock cats. What must be done today? Day? I am thinking in terms of DAY! Oh right. I need only feed them and crawl back into bed. That is not such a bad life, except for the blue watery walls. I miss black satin.

Noon rolls around and I rouse to the list of duties for the day. How does one even manage all this? Yes, I am certain I have been cursed by a warlock. This is more slave labour that I ever had except on Jacque Cartier’s ship in 1534. Please end this and send me back to the wolves! I beg! Well, begging failed. Back to this list, perhaps if I get it all done this will end for me and I can return to the hell I know and hate with all the familiarity of a rotting corpse.

First on the list after feeding the cats… is… cuddle them? I can do that. Will I be so lucky that one will transform into a handsome man? Nobody better see me doing this. They must never know I did something so gentle. This one is so soft and black and … purrs and cuddles back. He must be the one referred to as the substitute boyfriend. Ok, cat cuddling accomplished. Now for yoga? Pshst I can do yoga. Stretch, roll, stretch, twist. Wash and dress and eat. These need to be on a list? Well I suppose with as much as needs doing here they do.

I am going to DIE! Die a long slow horrible permadeath! There is no blood in this fridge. Maybe some will manifest later after I have done more tasks. I have to log them in this computer thing here called… Habit RPG. I might be able to buy blood with points! Very well, I will do the tasks.

I have slept the afternoon and finished majority of the menial tasks. There is this pile of student evaluations and course planning… I have to teach English? Merde.

Oh look! I get to be me for a few hours! It is right here on the tasks. There is a reprieve. Only after I… do what? Meditate and m,ake offerings to the wolf? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Cough cough. Oh… it is religious. I cannot touch an altar! Sacred and vampire do not mix. But… wolf… if I do not touch it, maybe I still can. Would the spirit listen? Please Spirit Wolf, send me back to the hell I know with the werewolves I know. Please return me before ill happens to those I think I can save. By the full moon! Burn me if you must but please send me back, take what you will from me. Just send me back!


	5. Draven's Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 10 truths / 10 lies / 10 bizarre facts related to goal/motivation of your character

**Draven’s Motivation:**

Draven wants to bring an end to Gaston’s werewolf breeding operation and protect/save Keran Scott, the young werewolf heir to the Praetor Lupus. This is due to a blood-debt to a former lover 100 years ago. He wishes to redeem his soul’s honor in doing so, regardless or especially if this ends his eternal vampiric unlife.

**10 truths / 10 lies / 10 bizarre facts related to goal/motivation**

10 truths

  1.        He is a vampire, turned reluctantly.
  2.        He likes to cook
  3.        Sexually open… pan/bi sexual, anything goes really (lived for 500 years!)
  4.        Prefers clean high end clothing in silk and leather
  5.        hates water and cannot swim
  6.        Has a weakness for identical twins
  7.        Used to be a shadowhunter
  8.        Practiced gypsy witchcraft and is very close to Wiccan in his original religious system
  9.        Can read tarot cards
  10.    A very good teacher



10 lies

  1.        Loves to have a subjugate
  2.        Masturbates with the clothing of the operation’s captives
  3.        Fetish for cannibalism
  4.        Has had sex with animals
  5.        Is a sailor (he arrived by boat in 1534, so therefore he must be a sailor)
  6.        Hates shadowhunters
  7.        Hates werewolves
  8.        Thrives on living in dark enclosed spaces
  9.        Serves Gaston loyally
  10.    Does not care about anyone but himself



10 bizarre facts

  1.        Enjoys playing on the movie tacky stereotype vampire to scare the crap out of his bed-partners
  2.        Keeps a little box with memorabilia from his life before he became a vampire
  3.        Still has his tarot cards
  4.        Has tried every sexual position and technique from 9 different cultures to alleviate the boredom of his unlife
  5.        Behaves like a twisted eccentric vampire that masturbates with the clothing of captives.
  6.        Takes pride in the cooking of human flesh
  7.        Very little surprises him anymore
  8.        Likes to make people uncomfortable and question their sexuality by invading their personal space with heavy seduction, just to see their reactions.
  9.        Craves being sandwiched between and having sex with the twins, currently Tom and Ashleigh
  10.    Is turned on by the idea that someone can actually dominate him, someone who is not swayed by his majesty, someone not impressed with who/what he is.




End file.
